Adrien's New Path:Journey of a Hero
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: 'My body is made of swords, and they have just only one purpose...to protect my lady.' Adrien Agreste never got the miraculous,but this does not mean that he won't fight. Forging a new path, the blond will even alter fate itself if it means to be able to stay by bugaboo's side. [Minor crossover with Fate/Stay Night] Adrienette.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, it belongs to Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon,, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG Animation, SK Broadband and TF1.**

 **Damn that's plenty of people haha.**

 **On with the story!**

 **X**

 _For the first time, He saw hell._

 _A burning field._

 _Buildings that were destroyed or collapsing._

 _Flames that reached so far as the eye could see._

 _The stench of death, people burning alive and the dead corpses scattered around._

 _The pleas for help. Asking to at least save their loved ones._

 _He ignored everything and kept on walking, only thinking about saving himself._

 _He didn't knew how bad his body was burned nor did he care._

 _He kept running with all the strenght his small legs could muster._

 _After some minutes, the strenght left his body and he fell, gazing at the cloudy sky._

 _The rain touched his face and he could only think that at least it came to undoe this hell._

 _He didn't want to die here, and so, he streteched his hand out, maybe in a vain hope of salvation._

 _When he thought that it was the end, his hand was grasped by rough ones._

 _A man with messy dark hair was holding it._

 _Tears of joy streamed down his face._

 _This man was his savior._

 _He looked so happy saving him, as if he was the one being saved._

 _And for some reason, he admired it._

 _xxxx_

Adrien Agreste gasped as he jointed awake,grasping his chest as it kept going up and down at a rapid pace, showing how uncontrolled his breath was. Touching his forehead, he noted that he was sweating.

 _'' What was that dream?''_

He could still remember everything, the stench of death and decomposion, the cries for help, the heat of the fire as it burned him. It was so real that it scared him. Looking at his hands, he saw that they were trembling, a proof of how bad this had shaken him. Lazily getting out of the bed, he made his way to the bathroom. Opening the sink, Adrien washed his face with the cold water, trying to calm down, looking at his reflection in the mirror, he was met with the sight of tired bright green eyes and a pale face.

 _'' It was just a dream, It's ridiculous to be this affected by it''_

Going back to his room, Adrien glanced at the clock, 06:00 AM. Classes start just 07:30 so he still had plenty of time. Taking off his pajamas, he calmly put a jean pant,a pair of black shoes with white lines on it and a short sleeved black shirt with a crescent moon on the back. Walking downstairs, he made his way to the kitchen, where took a bow and put some cereal and milk. 10 minutes later, he finished his morning meal,had gone to the bathroom again, brushed his teeth, arranged his blond hair and took his school bag and cell phone. He decided to go to school by walking today with the hope that it could clear his mind at least a little.

He walked slowly, it was 06:50 now there was no need to hurry. Letting the music flow into his ears, the teen shook his head slightly at the rhymth of the song. Before he knew it the school building was in front of him. Passing by the gates, Adrien felt someone tap his shoulder.

The blond turned his head to see who it was.

-'' Hey Adrien, morning man.''

-'' Hey Nino, morning to you too.''

-'' How was your weekend?'', His best friend asked.

-'' Nothing special, played some games and had more photo sessions,the usual.'', he shrugged.

The duo chatted about everyday life while making their way to the classroom. Once there, they seated in the same big desk like always and dropped their bags on the floor.

-'' Say Adrien.'', Nino begun.

-'' Huh?''

-'' Did you see in the news the new hero of Paris?''

-'' New hero?'', He asked puzzled.

-'' Yeah, her name is Ladybug, she is awesome and looks to be pretty cute.''

-'' Ladybug?'', That sure is a weird name.

 _When I was a child, I wanted to be a superhero._

 _Listen Sh***u a superhero choses to save the people who he wants to save, if you save someone then you can't save someone else._

Adrien blinked, Where the hell did this came from? Was he starting to go crazy? First the dream and now ghostly voices? Give him a break!

-'' Adrien! Are you alright dude?'', Nino asked while shaking a hand in front of his face.

-'' Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I?'', He averted his gaze.

-'' Well... you kinda spaced out now, I called your name for like 3 times!''

Adrien reassured him that he was fine, thinking that it was better to keep it a secret that he had just heard voices that came out of nowhere. Nino just raised an eyebrown still skeptical. Before he could try to press the matter the bell rang and the classroom begun to be filled with more students. One of them was a certain blue haired girl with striking blue eyes, she passed by their table and waved her hand at them, giving a nervous smile at the blond teen, wich was retributed by the boy making one Marinette Dupain Cheng sigh dreamly.

The teacher then entered the classroom.

-'' Good morning everyone, Let's start by opening the apostille on page 287, please read the text that goes from this page till page 295 and then do the exercises of pages 296,297 and 298.'', After this proclamation, many groans could be heard in the entire class and a few thumps, probably of heads hitting the table.

Deciding to not piss off their teacher(who was currently sitting on the chair reading a romance book with nothing better to do), all of the students began the task at hand. Adrien was one of them,for now he should concentrate on his lessons. He could think about that weird dream he had last night and the voice from some minutes ago later.

Gazing back at his apostille, Adrien took a blue pen from his pen case and easily begun to solve the problems.

 **X**

 **AN: Hello everyone, this is my first time writing for this fandom, I watched Ladybug last week and enjoyed the hell out of it! so I thought, ''Why not try to write a story for the fandom?'' Now as the summary says, this will contain Fate/Stay Night elements, by containing, I mean that it will practically have no characters from Fate, just the powers and abilities,plus some expressions from Fate, but there's a small exception to all of this...**

 **Adrien Agreste is the reincarnation of Emiya Shirou. I will explain it.**

 **SPOILER! THOSE THAT ARE FATE FANS BUT DID NOT READ HEAVEN'S FEEL DON'T READ THIS!, IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT SPOILERS OR IF YOU'RE A MIRACULOUS FAN AND DOESN'T CARE ABOUT THE FATE PART, IF YOU WANT YOU CAN READ IT...**

 **As I said above, Adrien is the reincarnation of Heaven's Feel Shirou. Think of it like this, it's after a mix of Heaven's Feel normal end and true end. Shirou prevented Angra Mainyu's rebirth and died due to Archer's arm fucking him up so yes, no Illya using Third Sorcery to save him. He didn't go back to Akasha after having his body destroyed, rather than it, he was reincarnated in a parallel world as Adrien. Don't worry, he will remain Adrien for the entirety of this story. Adrien will not have such a problem as Shirou had so he will learn magecraft and he will be able to use Archer's abilities to their full extent(after training of course) so yes Adrien will have Unlimited Blade Works, He will be able to use Broken phantasms, Rho Aias and Kanshou and Bakuya, not to talk about Archer class abilities too.**

 **You don't need to be a Fate fan to enjoy this story, I will not delve into Fate verse too much, it will follow ladybug's ca** **non with many changes due to Adrien's new abilites and how he will change as a person too(getting the memories of your past life can change someone, so his point of view regarding some matters will be different).**

 **This first chapter is just to see if you guys like the idea.**

 **Leave a review saying your opinion :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I suggest to listen to the soundtrack Sorrow of Fate/Stay Night while reading this chapter.**

 **X**

It's been a week since he had the first dream and they just kept occuring, showing no sign of stopping. Adrien was by now accustomed with it and the voices popping up at any time. He begun to see images not only from the dark haired man, but he also was getting glimpses of a blonde haired girl, a dark haired girl with twin tails, a white haired young girl and a purple haired one. He felt that for some reason these people were important. He also learned that the dark haired man, Emiya Kiritsugu, was a magus and the adoptive father of whoever was the boy that was saved from that big fire. He could see how Kiritsugu was someone that the boy admired, the man's ideals were deeply engraved on his adoptive son. One night, the boy said that he would be a Hero of Justice on his father's place, and what he gained from the man was a empty smile and a thank you. That night, Kiritsugu died,and after that, the boy did everything to stay true to his promise. It was a honorable ideal, but Adrien could see how foolish that ideal was, after all it's impossible to save everyone or for everyone to be happy. Despite knowing that, the young boy chased that dream, not caring about what would happen to him and somehow, he felt that if the boy followed this path, only regret would await him. Everytime he woke up from one of those dreams, he would touch his face and feel a slight wetness on his cheek, proof that he cried during his sleep.

Adrien was currently sitting on the floor of his room. Three days ago he discovered that he could use magic. It happened when he was changing the lamp of his room and he had one of these visions. It showed the boy(now a teen) sitting in a place that looked like a shed, a pipe in front of him. The teen opened his mouth and spoke something, Adrien inconsciently repeated the words spoken and suddenly felt as if an electric current was passing through his body. Strange green lines showed up on his arm and the lamp on his hand broke. The event had shocked him but on the same night, the dream kinda self explained what those lines are. They are something called ''magic circuits'' and they are what makes the use of magic possible. He discovered that a magus has a certain quantity of them and that they activate using a mental trigger. When his magic circuits activated, he could feel each one of them and discovered that he had 27 of them inside him.

Gazing at the kitchen knife that was in front of him, Adrien decided to try using magic again. Closing his eyes, He copied what he saw on the shed that appeared on his dream. Adrien then visualized a swich on his mind and turned it on.

-'' Trace on.'', He muttered soflty and channelled his magical energy inside the knife, '' Basic structure, analyze.'', Adrien could feel a bead of sweat sliding down his neck, ''Composition, analyze.''

By that process, Adrien could understand the abilities and components of the objects and use the only magic he knew for now, strenghtening magic.

-'' _Damnit! this is harder than I thought.''_

He accidentaly poured more magical energy than was needed, and the blade cracked a little. At this sign, he stopped.

-'' Ah...Ah...Ah.'',Breathing heavily, Adrien took the knife and put it above his bed.

-'' I guess I channelled too much energy on it, maybe I should be happy that I didn't break it completely like my first attempt yesterday.'',He shuddered remembering about it.

Sitting on his chair, He glanced at his computer.

-''Better try to find some answers to those dreams.'', Turning it on, the young teen began his search.

In one site, he found something about it being premonitons but discarded it since it was clear that whatever he was seeing , has already happened. He was starting to think that he would find nothing when a post catched his attention making him click on it.

 **'' Dreams can mean many things, one of these meanings is the possibility of them being memories of a past life.''**

-'' Memories of a past life.''

That single line had a tremendous weight on him, and reading it out loud made him be sure that this is what the dreams were. That also explains on how he abruptly learned magecraft when he never ever heard about it before.

'' _So Kiritsugu was my father and these girls all held a special place in my heart or had at least some level of importance to the old me, but I feel that the purple haired woman was the most important between them all''_

As if proving he was right, another memory appeared.

 _The purple haired girl was in a park, the rain soaked both of them. He could see that she was crying._

 _'I wanted to hide everything from you, to protect my time with you, that was the only thing important to me.'_

 _The sight of her tears broke his heart. Not holding back, he embraced her._

 _' Shirou, I-'_

 _' Don't cry, I know that you're a bad person now so please don't cry.'_

 _There, he understood that she was the only person that he wanted to save._

 _' I'll protect you, No matter what happens, even if you try to hurt yourself, I'll protect you Sakura.'_

 _'Shi...rou.'_

 _' I promise. I'll be your superhero.'_

 _That was an oath that he would never break._

Back to reality, Adrien covered his face with both of his hands.

-'' Sakura.'', His voice held sadness, he felt that this girl went through so much suffering, '' So my past life's name was Emiya Shirou huh?''

Adrien then got up of the chair and put some shoes. Getting out of his room, he crossed the big mansion and made his way to the door, he was feeling as if he was being suffocated there, maybe going to the park could help him to organize not only his mind but his emotions as well.

 _xxxx_

Slumped in a bench and watching the blue sky with a vanilla ice cream in hand, Adrien felt his mood start to get better. He checked his cell phone, only to see a missed call from his father.

'' _Totally forgot to tell him that I was going out.''_

Sending a message to his father telling him that he has gone for a walk, he closed his phone and put it back in his pants pocket. The wind begun to get stronger and Adrien found this a little weird. When a tornado appeared close to the park, he was certain that this wasn't normal. Seeing people running away, The teen made his way to the street and when he got there, his eyes widened.

 _'' Ladybug? and who is the other freaky girl with the umbrella?''_ Said women's were engaged in a fierce fight.

Adrien was entranced by the heroine, she was ferocious while fighting but her movements were gracious. He was snapped out of his thought's when a small cry reached his ears. Looking to his side, Adrien saw a small girl with 8 years at maximum with black hair and green eyes. She was on the floor, it looked like she injured her leg and in the commotion was separeted from her parents. Running to her, he kneeled besides her.

-'' Hey little girl calm down, mister here is going to help you okay?'' He spoke in the most gentle voice he could muster. The blond lifted the young girl carefully to not make her feel pain.

-'' Alright let's go.'' Adrien begun to walk away from the fight between heroine and villain but before he could even give one more step, the girl spoke in alarm.

-'' Mister! Watch out!'' She screamed while pointing behind him. Turning his head, He saw a entire bus flying in their direction...

 **X**

 **AN: Fast update huh xD and don't worry, the thing with the memories will be resolved in 2 to 3 chapters. Also do you guys know who Ladybug is fighting? As you can see, the characters will be 17 in this story. Just going to put some expressions from Fate that will be used in this story and their meaning.**

 **Mana: Life force of the planet and exists in the atmosphere. It's the greatest source of magical energy.**

 **Odo: It's the magical energy inside a person and it's the smaller source of it. Needless to say that a Magus prefers to use the greater source.**

 **That's it for now everyone, please leave a review telling your opinion or critic :D**


	3. Chapter 3

His body froze when he saw the bus coming in their direction. He rapidily glanced behind the bus and saw that at least 4 cars followed behind it. If it was just the bus, maybe he had a chance to escape, but with this much, he couldn't dodge any of them. A bad premontion hanged on his head, he and the little girl were going to die.

 _'' No! I can't let her die here, I need to save her!''_

Listening to the cries of despair escaping from her mouth, Adrien's anger flared,it was not aimed at the little girl but at himself for being so weak.

 _'' I want strenght, give me something strong enough to protect her!'',_ his desperate pleas were answered as his mind was filled with the knowledge of a past life.

The little girl buried her face in his chest while tears freely rolled down her cheeks. Adrien calmly lifted his right hand in front of him and closed his eyes.

-'' I am the bone of my sword.'', feeling the mana flow through his body, he opened his eyes, casting the name of the spell with a scream, '' Rho Aias!''

In front of them, a purple shield in the form of a petal flower appeared. The shield contained seven layers. When the bus made contact with Aias, it was repelled to the side, the same happened to the 4 cars that came after. When everything was over, Adrien dispelled Rho Aias.

-'' Hey it's over, you don't need to be afraid.''He grinned at the girl when she reluctantly looked at him and then, at the street.

-'' M-Mister! We're safe!'', She exclaimed relieved. Adrien just laughed heartly.

-'' Yeah, I said I would help you, and protecting you counts as help in my book.'', He winked at her and she smiled happily, '' I forgot to ask but, what's your name milady?'' He asked wiggling his eyebrowns comically.

-'' I'm Emma'', She answered with a giggle.

-''You have a beautiful name.'', Emma blushed at his comment, ''I'm Adrien, what about if we go look for your parents?'', She nodded her head vigorously.

Noting that Ladybug and the umbrella girl moved their fight towards another location, Adrien made his way to the direction where everyone ran, Emma still on his arms. 10 minutes later, they found a grand amount of people gathered in front of a big building, many gossiping about Ladybug's fight and saying how she would kick ass.

-'' How's your mother's name Emma?''

-'' It's Agnes Bertrand.'', Nodding, Adrien stepped up on a fountain that was in front of the building. Seeing that all of them were chatting loudly, he took a deep breath...

-'' EVERYONE PLEASE STAY QUIET'', At his shout all of the talk and whispering came to a halt,'' Thanks, Now Is there anyone here that is called Agnes Bertrand?'', Adrien asked. Then, a dark haired woman with deep blue eyes stepped in front of everyone, She was wearing a yellow dress with flower designs on it.

-'' Emma!'', She run in his direction.

-'' Mama!'', Extending her small arms, the daughter was taken by her mother in a tight hug making the young girl wince, act that confused Agnes.

-'' Lady, her leg is injured so be a little more careful please.'', Turning towards him, Agnes gave a slight nod and thanked him for bringing her daughter back.

He then kindly patted Emma's head.

-'' Try not to get lost from your mother anymore okay Emma?''

-''Okay, Thank you Adrien.'', The young girl sent a bright smile to him and Adrien thought that she could have blinded him with it. The boy then said his goodbyes to them.

 _'' Maybe the best thing to do is to go back to the mansion''_

Passing by the park again, Adrien felt as if his body weight was multiplied by ten. His vision began to waver and he was sweating profusely, his arms and legs were too heavy for him.

 _'' That spell consumed too much prana, I think I still not prepared to use it without some sort of after effect''_

He couldn't stand up anymore. Walking to a tree, Adrien collapsed next to it and, not having enough force to maintain his eyes opened, his consciousness slowly slipped away...

xxxx

Marinette watched as the white butterfly flew through the sky . 5 minutes ago, she defeated Stormy Weather and broke the umbrella that was used as the catalyst to the girl's akumazation. Giving a content sigh, She begun to jump on the buildings, and landed on the park where she left Alya and Manon. She was about to transform back to her normal attires, but was prevented to do it.

-'' Marinette look!'', Tikki exclaimed while pointing to a tree,'' It's Adrien!''

Marinette's head turned so fast that it was almost possible to hear the crack sound that came from her neck.

-'' Awww he is sleeping! How cute.''

-'' No, I think that he is not feeling well Mari.'', Tikki spoke with worry, '' Better check him.''

Listening to tikki's advices, she approached him and saw that Tikki was right. Adrien was sweating so much that his shirt was clinging to his chest.

-'' Tikki can you check Adrien's condition?''

-'' Yes!'', Moving closer to the boy, she studied him. A minute passed and Tikki said nothing, Marinette could feel herself getting anxious by her Kwami's lack of response. Whe she was going to ask if everything was okay, Tikki spoke...

-'' He doesn't have anything serious, probably passed out due to fatigue.'', Marinette's shoulders visibly relaxed at this.

-'' That's good to hear.'', She exclaimed with relief,'' But we can't just let him here.''

-'' Why don't you take him to his home? You still have a good amount of time to use your miraculous and you can enter on Adrien's room.'' There was a teasing tone within her voice.

-'' I guess there's no other choice.'', Marinette spoke, her voice containing...anxiety?,'' And just to clarify that I'm doing it because he is not well'', She said in a rushed tone.

Tikki shook her head at Marinette's antics, this girl would never change. Picking Adrien with caution, she held him by the waist, His head laying on her shoulder. Her cheeks heated up but she ignored it. Using her Yo-Yo, Ladybug swung from building to building for a good 15 minutes before arriving at the Agreste mansion. Opening the window of Adrien's room, she quickly went inside and deposited the boy on his bed. Looking around, Marinette was marveled by the big computer that had 4 different screens. Hearing the groans of the blond teen, Marinette glanced at Tikki.

-'' We need to go, It will be awkward if Adrien wakes up and see's Ladybug inside his room.''

With that said, Marinette walked to the window and jumped in the direction of the streets of Paris, Tikki right on her tracks. The duo stopped in an alley and the girl got back to her normal clothes. She hoped that her disappearence didn't made Alya and Manon be worried...

 **X**

 **AN: I typed chapter 2 and this one together, I was planning on posting them at the same time but decided to post this one today. You can see that things changed a little from canon, Marinette fought against Stormy Weather alone but worry not, she and Adrien will fight together in the future.**

 **Speaking of him, I know that the people who are Fate fans will say that he is learning too fast, well wasn't Shirou an amateur magus in the beginning of the Holy Grail War? And the duration of the war was just two weeks and he was Projecting Noble Phantasms and gained tremendous physical force and speed. Adrien is getting the knowledge that Heaven's Feel Shirou had, that includes the knowledge that he gained through Archer's arm. I'm not going to make Adrien be at the level of a Heroic Spirit but he will be strong. Also his Reality Marble and the Unlimited Blade Works chant will be the one used by Miyuverse Shirou, I do think that he and Heaven's Feel Shirou have the same ideologies, so I think that if HF Shirou had UBW it would be similar to his counterpart.**

 **Also if someone wants to see how the Fate series is, just watch this video watch?v=5vW_gwZqEW0 I'm going to warn that it contains spoilers so it's your decision. But I need to say...the music kick's so much ass :D**

 **Prana : Magical energy. Actually Mana and Odo are subcategories of Prana.**

 **Please leave a review and till next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Just to warn that the memory that Adrien will see in this chapter is quite long, I had to modificate some parts and resume others so it would not be so big but please endure it, this is the last time that a memory will appear and so we won't have anything Fate related anymore(excluding Adrien's powers), From next chapter, things will be focusing on Ladybug's canon.**

 **On with the story.**

 **X**

All he felt was pain, it was as if his head would explode at any moment. Adrien was in the center of a swirl. When the dreams started,they came slowly, one per night and sometimes he had glimpses of it during the day, but now, the memories came crashing down on him all at once, overwhelming not only his brain but all of his senses, filling his entire being and making him remember everything. Then, a memory even stronger than the others made it's way to his brain.

 _He finally broke Angra Mainyu's influence over Sakura, the only thing left to do now was to destroy the Great Holy Grail. The cave was collapsing so he forced himself to hurry up, each step he took was painful and almost all of the left part of his body was covered by blades, he was grateful for that because the blades were keeping his bones in place. Nobody was in his way, he could finally end this nightmare but..._

 _He can't believe what his eyes are seeing, in front of him, blocking his way is a man that he thougt he would never see again._

 _' Kotomine Kirei.'_

 _' I see, so we both survived Emiya Shirou.'_

 _He can tell that like him, the priest didn't have much time. Kirei didn't have a heart, just a black stain in it's place. He confronts the priest, asking why he was protecting that thing, All evils of the world. The priest just stares at him with oppressive eyes, telling that his job was to bless anything that comes to life and that this thing can't be evil if it is sure about the purpose of it's existence. That was the reason that he was protecting Angra Mainyu._

 _' His birth should show us the worth of worthless life, the meaning of birth.'_

 _' Huh?'_

 _' Would Angra Mainyu be able to forgive himself after destroying everything? That's what I want to know, if it's a crime to live as you are even if you're different from everyone else. I cannot come up with an answer by myself so I wish for the birth of the thing that can provide it for me. That is my only goal.'_

 _' So you used Sakura and killed people for that reason?'_

 _' Yeah, I already told you that this is the way I lived, to get the answer to this question. That's why I cannot back out now.'_

 _Shirou stared at the man, finally understanding him._

 _' You can't back out huh.'_

 _Kirei steps closer to him._

 _'I'll admit that some personal feelings are involved, I envy you people. What I sought but could not obtain, many things that slipped out between my fingers no matter what I did, and the most important thing-', Kotomine gazed at him._

 _'What you people call happiness-'_

 _He moves forward._

 _' Did not bring me any joy.'_

 _' I see, sorry to make you waste your time Kotomine.'_

 _'I don't mind, neither of us has much time left.'_

 _Taking fighting stances, the two combatants launched themselves in each other's direction, exchanging blows. Kotomine, being the more experient in battle clearly had the advance, but his hands were bleeding with each punch, the consequence of punching a body made of swords. The priest ignored this and kept with his overwhelming attacks,knocking him and almost making Shirou pass out from the pain._

 _' I shall crush your head now Emiya Shirou.'_

 _Shirou looked at him and then at the location where Angra Mainyu was. He would die like that? No! He couldn't accept it! Kirei had no real goal but he, he vowed to protect Sakura from everything, even casting away the ideals he carried since Kiritsugu's death in the procsess. He wanted the girl that till now only smiled in front of him to be happy and smile in front of others as well._

 _He glanced at the Great Grail. That thing was in the way of it, if it kept existing Sakura would never be truly happy._

 _' Ahhhhhhhhhhh!'_

 _' You, still!'_

 _' Kotomine Kirei!'_

 _Putting strenght in his legs, the boy got up and punched Kirei, making the man gasp in surprise. Not giving him any chance, Shirou kept punching non stop but Kotomine reacted to his attacks and punched his stomach sending the boy flying and making him fall to the ground. With no more strenght, he kneeled on the ground knowing that this was the end. Kotomine prepared the next strike, so he closed his eyes accepting his death. When he felt nothing, he opened them again and saw the priest's fist at mere centimeters from his face._

 _' A mere difference in time.', The man spoke and Shirou realized that his time had come. Kotomine's body ceased all functions._

 _' Go Emiya Shirou, you're the last master and the winner of this war. Go claim the Grail.', His voice was monotone. Shirou stood up wit difficult._

 _' Yeah, I'll destroy your wish now, so watch it closely.', The man's lips moved upwards for a moment and then, he died._

 _Making his way towards the Greater Grail, Shirou stared at the ugly sight in front of him. That thing had at least 4 eyes, it had a grey color and it's arms were crossed in front of his chest._

 _Shirou visualized the strongest weapon he knew, the holy sword excalibur. Activating his magic circuits he could feel how the arm was consuming him, destroying his mind. The time bomb was already activated when he used projection magic for the first time._

 _Something breaks inside of his head. The man standing now is not even a human anymore, just a machine with the objective of using the sword. Lifting the blade that was glowing in gold he swung it down, covering the entire cave with light and destroying everything in it's path. in the middle of it all, Emiya Shirou's life was erased..._

Adrien groggily opened his eyes. The headache was killing him but he ignored it, glancing around he notices that he is in his room. He remembers caughting a glimpse of red by the window when his consciousness was going on and off, maybe Ladybug brought him back? Strangely enough, this thought brought a sense of warmth to him. The teen puts his left arm in front of his face, he didn't knew how to feel about everything that he just saw, sadness and anger for remembering what happened to the girl he loved in his old life? Joy for discovering that he saved her ? He really doesn't know the answer, but he was sure about one thing, there were no regrets left.

-'' I may be a different person now but the determination that my old self had is still present.'', His mind flashed an image of Paris favorite heroine,'' I'll grow stronger so maybe I can be of help to her.''

Taking off the sweaty clothes, Adrien walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the warm water hit his head.

-'' From tomorrow on, I'll train not only my magic but my body too non stop.''

With that thought, he made up his mind...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **2 Months later...**

Adrien was surprised with the results of his training. in the last 2 months he not just mastered strenghtening magic, but also became quite proficient at projection magic. Thanks to his past selve's knowledge, he could project a great amount of weapons, since holy swords to demonic swords, one other thing is that with each projection his sword skills improved vastly. Now when Rho Aias was used it only took half of his prana, these improvements gave him such a boost of confidence that one month ago he tried to use Reality Marble Unlimited Blade Works, needless to say that it wasn't such a good idea and it had the same after effect that Aias had on the first time he used it, so he decided to concentrate on it in a later date. His physical training had good results too, the intense exercises payed off as his muscles grew stronger, his shoulders broadened a little and his reflexes were honed.

One of the things Adrien could do now was use the strenghtening magic to strenght any part of his body. When using it on his legs, he could reach the incredible speed of 80km per hour and could easily jump between buildings too. Using it on his arms he could make holes in a wall with his bare fists. Enhaced vision was another trick that he learned and could be a good advance in battle.

He was content with the lenghts he reached so far but there was a part of him that held a small quantity of sadness. He almost didn't talk to Nino or hanged around him since the beginning of his training so he could maintain his focus.

 _'' Maybe I should take a day off from training tomorrow and have some bro time with him after the school'',_ It seemed like a good idea.

Turning the tv on while laying down on his bed with a sundwich in hands, Adrien watched the news.

 **''Paris is once more saved by Ladybug, who stopped a man named Mr. Pigeon. An anonimous person gave us a record of part of Ladybug's fight against the villain''**

They then proceeded to show the fight. Adrien stared intensely at the screen, his respect and admiration for Ladybug had grew tremendously since the first time he saw her and although it was shameful to admit it, He developed a slight crush on her...Okay not a slight but a big crush. He was anxious to make his debut as a ''hero'' and finally be able to fight by her side.

He created his own costume to use during his future fights. It consisted of a black pant, a tigh long sleeved black shirt and a red cloak covering his head with grey bandages covering his mouth. People could say whatever they want about his outfit but he still thought that it made him look badass as fuck.

-'' What I need now is a name.'', Adrien muttered.

He had been thinking about it the entire afternoon, hell he even asked Nathalie discreetly so she wouldn't have any suspicion about it but as he expected, she couldn't come up with anything. Asking his father was out of question, although he loved Gabriel, he was a cold and boring man the majority of the time.

-'' I should try to use a name from my past life, but the question is...wich one? Archer? No that doesn't sound good, Avenger? Nah, it's kinda cool but no way in hell I would use a name related to Angra Mainyu. Ahhhh Why this is so hard!'' Adrien ruffled his hair in exasperation.

 _'' I think I should just give up on it for now.''_

Gazing at the red cloak, He was reminded of a certain red knight.

-'' I think I have just the right name.'', Taking the cloak on his hands, Adrien looked at his reflection on the window.

-'' Paris better be prepared because EMIYA is stepping into the scene.''

 **X**

 **AN: Funnily enough, it's so easy to write this story, maybe its because I already know wich direction I want to go, and the memory scene...I'll tell right now that the complexity and symbolism of this scene is something that you can understand just by reading the Visual Novel, you can also watch it on youtube, just type Shirou vs Kirei Heaven's Feel and it will appear to you( or wait and watch the Heaven's Feel movie trilogy that comes out in 2017) but I tried my best to make it** **understandable to everyone that is not a Fate fan** **. Anyways, we can finally move to Ladybug's canon!**

 **Now the meanings of some expressions on this chapter:**

 **Reality Marble: A forbidden spell that gives shape/form to the caster's mind/inner world in the real world(overwrites reality itself).**

 **Angra Mainyu: Literally called evil spirit in Zoroastrianism, in the Fate franchise it's often called as All evils of the world.**

 **See you guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien entered in the classroom and sat down on his desk quietly. Today was the career day so the students brought their parents to the school so they could talk about their jobs. In Adrien's case, this was something impossible to acomplish. He tried to call his father but the man didn't answer back. Knowing him, Gabriel probably just considered this a loss of his time. The presentations continued but he wasn't really paying attention to anything and didn't notice the sad look on Marinette's face as she glanced at him while distributing the croissants.

-'' This bracelt is so beautiful!'', Sabrina spoke with wonder.

-'' Duh? Of course it is and don't touch it, you can only look.''

-'' Ok, sorry Chloe.''

-'' Chloe please be more careful with the bracelet, it could fall in the wrong hands.''

As Marinette passed by their seat, Chloe send her a smug look.

-'' Even if your dad sell all of his croissants it still wouldn't be enough to cover the price of this bracelet, he would need to sell the entire store.'', The blonde giggled.

Marinette stared at her in annoyance.

-'' Really? Then you don't need a croissant.'', Chloe just huffed.

The blonde could be his friend since they were young but Adrien had to admit that she was such an arrogant and spoiled girl that sometimes he wished he didn't knew her.

-''Waahh!''

He winced when he saw the dark haired girl trip and fall with the tray in hands.

-'' Is there a day where you don't trip on something?'', Chloe asked.

Getting up, he kneeled next to Marinette and held her hand.

-'' Let me help you.''

With a gentle smile, he helped her to get up. The girl just blushed at the feeling of his hand on hers and their closeness.

-''T- Thank You.''

Adrien just nodded and got back to his desk.

-''AH! My bracelet is gone!'', Looking at Marinette, her face contorted in anger, '' You stole it!''

Marinette looked offended.

-'' I did not do it.''

Soon, a argument began and Chloe wanting to complicate things even more, involved her father on it. Adrien rolled his eyes as he witnessed Mr Borjeois attempt at defending his ''precious daughter''. The man could be so dramatic at times and now he was even demanding for Sabrina's father to arrest Marinette.

-''Sir I can't do this without proof.''

-'' Then you're fired. I don't need a incompetent police officer.''

-'' B-But Mayor! Just because of a missing bracelet?''

-'' It's my daughter's bracelet that we're talking about so now get out of here.''

The blond teen watched with sadness the older man leaving the room with a defeated expression. Mr Borgeois could be as bad as Chloe sometimes, speaking about her she had a smirk planted on her lips and the sight of it made him growl, this stopped when he heard Nino gasp. Turning to face his best friend, Adrien lifted an eyebrown in curiosity as he saw the grimace in Nino's face.

-'' Something wrong man?'', Nino laughed nervously.

-'' Nope, nothing's wrong bro I just have to go to the bathroom quickly so...bye!'', With that, he run out of the room.

The teen was a little perplexed by Nino's behavior but shrugged it off. The entire class and now the parents too were now arguing about the bracelet and this was honestly starting to bother him. When he was about to get up of his chair and leave the room too, the door opened.

Sabrina's dad walked inside but he was different. First, he was taller and second he was wearing an weird clothe and a helmet.

-'' Where is the Mayor?''

Miss bustier spoke up.

-'' May I help you?''

-'' I want to know where the mayor is.''

Nobody spoke but then, Mr Borgeois voice was heard by everyone. Rogercop followed it.

Adrien sneaked out of the room and walked by the hallway with a fast pace. Going inside the man's bathroom, he opened his bag, taking out the red cloak...

xxxxxxxxxxx

Marinette Dupain Cheng was having a hard time dodging the laser beams that kept going in her direction. Luckily enough, Cat Noir was there to help her. The two aimed a kick at Rogercop's head but the Akumatized man just caught them by their legs and threw them into the school. Standing up, they ran out of the school just to see Roger riding off on his car with Chloe in the passengers seat.

-'' Come on Cat we have a job to finish.''

-'' Right after you buggie.''

Using her YoYo, she swung between the buildings spider man like, Cat Noir staying beside her the entire time using his staff. They spotted the car and jumped on it.

-'' Alright we need to stop the ca-!''

She was cut when the vehicle began to move from left to right, making them almost lose their balance. They soon spot the city hall.

 _'' There's someone at the entrance?''_

As they got closer, Marinette could see that the person was almost clad in all black with the exception of the red cloak covering his head. She could also see grey bandages wrapped around his mouth.

The mystetious man ten threw something at the car and whatever it was, it did hit the bottom of the car, probably destroying an important part of it as the vehicle got closer to the ground. Marinette and Cat Noir jumped out of it as the car scrapes on the floor and comes to a halt. Getting out of the car, Roger aims a laser at the strange man.

-''Watch out!'' Marinette screams as the lasers are launched.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adrien grinned behind the bandages as the lasers came at his direction, this was it, his first fight. There was an excitement to it that he couldn't put into words.

 _'' Time to impress the beautiful lady.''_

-'' Trace on!''

In Adrien's hands, two swords appeared. In his right one he held yang sword Kanshou and on his left one yin sword Bakuya. Using it to block the laser, Adrien run towards Rogercop. The man saw that his laser weren't working and tried to punch the teen, who easily dodged the attack and gave a round housed kick to the man's face, making him stumble back. Not giving time for him to react, He gave four strong punches in Roger's stomach, something that caused great pain to said man.

Recovering from the hammer like strikes, Roger swung his right arm in Adrien's direction, but the boy jumped back. Taking advantage of this oportunity, Roger aimed his lasers at the boy once more.

-'' Oh no, You won't!''

Adrien then threw both swords in Roger's direction, destroying the laser machines on his arms. The small swords changed their direction before they even touched the ex police officer and came back to Adrien.

Rogercop was in a state of shock so he didn't even noticed Ladybug walking behind him and wrench the whistle from his neck, throwing it on the floor and stepping on it.

As the black butterfly got out of the whistle, Ladybug was ready to purify it but a voice interrupted her.

-'' Wait! Don't do it!''

Glancing at the strange guy, she tiltled her head.

-'' Why not?''

-'' I have a good reason so just trust me please.'', Looking intensely at him, she slowly nodded her head, making him sigh in relief.

-'' Can you tell me what you're gonna do? It's dangerous to let a akuma wandering around.''

-'' I'll show you, follow me.''

Adrien then jumped onto the building and stood in the terrace, not even 10 seconds later Ladybug was there, followed by Cat Noir. Fixing his gaze on the black butterfly with his enhaced vision, Adrien watched as it flew for a good 10 minutes before entering in a strange building. Scanning the area surrounding the building, he realized that there was no one around it. Using projection magic, he create a beautiful black bow in his right hand.

-' Wha? H-How did you!?''

Ignoring Ladybug's stuttered question, He lifted his right hand and a spiral sword came to existence. Lining the sword with the bow, he pulled the string.

-'' I am the bone of my sword.''

Marinette didn't understand the words spoken by him but she didn't ponder about it as she saw some type of red and blue energy covereing the man.

-'' Caladbolg! HAH!''

Adrien realeased the ''arrow'',the effect was devastating. It flew through the sky like a shooting star during daylight and when it hit it's target,a mini nuke like explosion happened, destroying not just the akuma that escaped but the building as well. Marinette and Cat Noir could only stare at the result with wide eyes while Adrien just smirked...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _***OMAKE***_

Hawkmoth could only scowl in irritation as he was defeated by that odious Ladybug and her not so new partner Cat Noir. Sighing, the villain dropped his transformation and got back to his civillian attire. Getting out of the building, he began to walk in the streets of Paris.

Walking in the direction of a starbucks, he bought a good cappucino to at least cheer him up a little.

Paying for the drink, he took a sip of it and suddenly...

BOOOOM!

A big explosion could be heard.

Looking at the direction of the sound, he froze.

His hideout.

The place where he did all of his villainous acts.

The place where all his beautiful little akumas were.

It was totally destroyed.

Dropping the Cappucino, he fell on his knees, his entire body trembling.

-'' Sir, are you ok?'', The attendant called reluctantly.

-'' NOOOOOOO''

Throwing his arms in the air, Hawkmoth could only scream in agony as the tears kept streaming down his cheeks.

 **X**

 **AN: Aaaand I'm back guys. Just as I said in the last chapter we finally started with the Ladybug canon, although things will be different as it was show in this chapter haha.**

 **If you want to see how Adrien's swords are just google Kanshou and Bakuya and if you also want to have a good image of Adrien shooting the 'arrow'' watch this video**

 **watch?v=GfTGkrSSpZA it has only 55 seconds.**

 **Fun Fact: While I was planning this story, My first idea was to make Adrien be a reincarnation of Gilgamesh but after thinking about it for some time I thought that it wouldn't work. Gil is awesome but he is a arrogant asshole and his type of personality wouldn't work with Adrien, besides that I couldn't just give Gate of Babylon to Adrien or worse, EA. Paris would be completely destroyed if I gave EA to him lol.**

 **I think I never told you guys before but english is not my first language(I'm far from being fluent on it) and I don't have a beta reader so I apology for the mistakes.**

 **Like always please let a review.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter :)**


End file.
